Por Candy
by Healer
Summary: On Hiatus! Candy vive ahora en L.A con una familia muy agradable pero recibe unas sorpresas. Pronto Terry y la compania teatral se presentaran ahi, y alguien quiere que Candy asista a la funcion.
1. Capítulo 1

POR CANDY  
  
(Por Healer)  
  
  
  
Habían pasado 2 meses desde que la guerra había terminado y Candy había regresado del frente...ella estaba feliz con su vida, al menos eso creían sus colegas en el hospital, pero sus amigos sabían que no era así, a pesar de que Candy trataba de ser optimista siempre, en sus ojos ya no se veía esa chispa de felicidad que solía tener...  
  
Candy estaba trabajando ahora en un Hospital en Los Ángeles, vivía cerca del hospital con una familia muy simpática, estaba compuesta por el Sr. Y la Sra. Hudson, dos niñas y un niño, aunque ya no eran niños en realidad, la mayor tenía 20 años su nombre era Alma, Areli, la segunda hija tenía 15, y Arturo tenía 14, a Candy no le fue difícil hacerse amiga de los tres, aunque se llevaba muy bien con Alma...Candy sabía todo de la vida de Alma, y Alma sabía casi todo de la de Candy...  
  
Como ya sabemos Alma era la mayor, le gustaba un muchacho que conocía desde que ambos tenían 10 años, lo había conocido en la escuela, en primaria, y vivían en el mismo vecindario, su nombre era Daniel y este tenía dos hermanas menores Diana y Anahid, cuando Daniel y Alma habían pasado a secundaria, Alma había comenzado a sentir cierta atracción por él, lo cual le pareció muy extraño ya que eran los mejores amigos en la escuela, se ayudaban para todo...  
  
Un día al principio del ciclo escolar de su último año de secundaria, las hermanas de Daniel habían comenzado a referirse a Alma como "cuñada", a Alma no le desagradaba la idea por eso no discutía con las hermana, pensó que era lógico que pensaran eso siendo que ella y Daniel eran las únicas personas que se quedaban juntos después de clases a esperar a que salieran sus respectivos hermanos...y además de que se llevaban bien... poco a poco a Alma le fue creciendo una duda de porque le decían cuñada, "Acaso era tan obvio que a Alma le gustaba Daniel, o a caso a..."  
  
Cuando terminaron la secundaria cada uno se cambio a diferentes escuelas, pero se veían de vez en cuando, cuando los demás hacían reuniones...  
  
Candy trabajaba en el turno de la mañana y a veces doblaba turno en la noche, cuando no, al acabar su turno regresaba a casa y descansaba... a veces platicaba con Alma, otras veces ayudaba a Areli en sus labores, y otras tantas jugaba y se trepaba a los árboles con Arturo...  
  
Ese día Candy había regresado muy cansada ya que había doblado turno, pero no le pesaba porque le gustaba su trabajo, al llegar a casa se encontró con la sorpresa de que Annie y Patty estaban ahí, esperándola, los Señores Hudson habían sido muy amables al recibir a sus amigas...  
  
Habían estado hablando largo rato y decidieron que lo mejor era dejar descansar a Candy ya que se veía agotada, que mejor regresaban otro día, Candy asintió con la cabeza porque en verdad tenía sueño...su sorpresa fue grande cuando entro a su cuarto y lo primero que vio fue a Alma llorando desconsolada, Candy trato de animarla pero no pudo, no podía ayudar a su amiga si esta no le decía que era lo que tenía y así se lo hizo saber a Alma, Alma respiró profundo y se calmo un poco y comenzó a relatar a Candy lo que le había pasado...  
  
Candy, es que no lo soporto, es muy doloroso – dijo ella aun con lágrimas en los ojos...  
  
¿Qué es lo que no puedes soportar Alma?  
  
Bueno, ¿recuerdas a Daniel?, bueno yo me decidí a decirle como me sentía el día de hoy, como salí temprano de clases decidí ir a buscarlo...  
  
Y que pasó? ¿Qué te dijo?  
  
Yo no pude decirle nada...  
  
¿Cómo, pero porqué?  
  
Bueno, sucede que él ya tiene novia y su nombre es Nathalye, y bueno, yo ya no me atreví a decirle nada, no soy quien para evitar que él sea feliz, aunque no sea conmigo...  
  
A Candy eso le pareció una pedrada en su propio corazón, sabía que Alma lo amaba y estaba renunciando a él solo por verlo feliz, al igual que ella había renunciado por él... las dos amigas lloraban desconsoladas sin decir palabra alguna, solo lloraban por su amor perdido...  
  
Los días pasaron y Candy vio de nuevo a Annie y a Patty, Candy decidió tratar de animar un poco a Alma ya que desde aquel día se le notaba muy deprimida, tanto que hasta sus hermanos dejaron de molestarla y se estaban preocupando y sus padres ni se diga, así que presento a sus amigas, decidieron dar un paseo por un parque cercano...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A muchos kilómetros de ahí, en Nueva York, en la azotea de algún edificio se podía distinguir la imagen de un muchacho apuesto, de buen porte, cabello castaño y un poco largo, unos ojos azules como el mar, quien lo viera diría ¡ese sí es un hombre!, sin embargo el sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos un objeto metálico, parecido a una caja pequeña, al momento de acercarlo a su boca el pensaba:  
  
"¿Mi pecosa, como es posible que después de tanto tiempo sigas estando grabada en todo mi ser?" en ese momento Terry comenzó a tocar una pieza que lo transportaba de nuevo al Colegio San Pablo.  
  
Una puerta se abrió detrás y una figura masculina se acerco hacia él...  
  
Terry, ya es hora de que comencemos con el ensayo, recuerda que dentro de dos semanas comienza la gira por el país...  
  
Dejando de tocar la armónica – Si Robert, en seguida bajo... – Después de decir esto Terry solo guardo su tesoro en el lugar de donde lo sacó y desapareció junto con Robert Hathaway.  
  
Dentro del teatro, arriba del escenario, Terry ensayaba para un nuevo estreno, él era la estrella y su coestrella era Karen Claise...ensayaban para "LA CELESTINA" publicada en 1449, de Fernando de Rojas, un escritor español del Renacimiento.  
  
Su argumento gira en torno a la trágica relación entre Melibea(en este caso Karen) y Calixto(Terry), joven pareja de clase noble que establece ilícitos amoríos mediante las malas artes de la alcahueta Celestina. La obra fluye a la manera de las comedias de Plauto, en las que por cierto aparecen personajes bastante similares a éstos. En lo sucesivo los hechos se acomodan para dar paso a la tragedia: una vez que Celestina abate la resistencia de Melibea y la convence de tener amores con Calixto, éste, acompañado por sus criados Pármeno y Sempronio y valiéndose de una escalera para brincar la tapia, entra furtivamente a la casa de su amada para gozarse con ella. Mientras él está dentro, los criados riñen con Celestina disputándole la recompensa con que su amo le ha pagado sus favores, y como la alcahueta se niega a repartir el botín, ellos le dan muerte. Al oír las voces de alarma, Calixto sale precipitadamente y cae de la tapia matándose en el acto. Al ver a su amado muerto, Melibea, fuera de sí, decide poner fin a su vida.  
  
Durante un fragmento de la obra en la que Calixto discute con Sempronio Terry solo puede pensar en Candy...  
  
SEMPRONIO: ¿Tú no eres cristiano?  
  
CALIXTO: ¿Yo? Melibeo soy, e a Melibea adoro y en Melibea creo, e a Melibea amo[...]  
  
SEMPRONIO: ¿E así lo crees, o burlas?  
  
CALIXTO: ¿Qué burlo? Por Dios la cero, por Dios la confieso, y no creo que haya otro soberano en el cielo, aunque entre nosotros mora.  
  
  
  
  
  
Horas después de terminado el ensayo, Terry esta sólo en el escenario pensando: "De Candy soy, a Candy adoro, en Candy creo y a Candy amo"  
  
¿En que piensas Terrence? – La voz de Susana lo saca de sus pensamientos.  
  
Nada Susana, solo me preparo para el estreno e iniciar la gira...Por cierto, ¿sabes ya cual es la Ruta?  
  
Pues Robert dice que iniciaran en Chicago y luego irán a Los Ángeles y de ahí...  
  
Lo último que Terry escucho fue Chicago – "¿Seguirá trabajando en la pequeña clínica? No, seguramente ya le ofrecieron un buen trabajo como jefa de enfermeras en algún prestigiado hospital a mi pecosa...Candy, ojala pudieras perdonarme...  
  
Susana se dio cuenta de que Terry ya no le estaba haciendo caso, ella sabía perfectamente donde estaban los pensamientos de Terry, seguramente estaba pensando en ella, después de todo, ella vivía en Chicago...Lo que ese par no sabe es que Candy fue trasladada a un Hospital en Los Ángeles, el cual era el segundo punto de la gira...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Los días seguían pasando pero Candy ya se sentía mejor y veía que Alma también se veía menos deprimida, Candy comprendía perfectamente por lo que Alma estaba pasando, solo que Alma no lo sabía...  
  
Annie y Patty ya se habían marchado, Annie a Chicago para estar cerca de Archie, y Patty había ido a Londres con su familia...  
  
En el hospital estaba por terminar el turno de Candy, Alma había quedado de pasar por ella al hospital para ir juntas a casa.  
  
En el camino, Alma compró un periódico que le llamo la atención, leyó el encabezado: LA COMPAÑÍA STRATFORD PRESENTARÁ UNA NUEVA OBRA, EL PROTAGONISTA ES TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER Y VISATARÁN LOS ANGELES COMO SEGUNDO PUNTO EN LA GIRA... Decidió llevar el periódico a Candy ya que en dos semanas más el actor llegaría a Los Ángeles y le gustaría ir al teatro a verlo, pensó que llevar a Candy sería una buena idea ya que sabía de sobra que a Candy le gustaba mucho el Teatro...  
  
Cuando llegó al hospital aún no terminaba el turno de Candy, así que decidió esperarla en la sala de enfermeras... 


	2. Capítulo 2

POR CANDY  
  
(Por Healer)  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
Cuando termino el turno de Candy una de sus compañeras, Mónica, le informó que la esperaban en la sala de espera, Candy se dirigió de inmediato hacia allá pues sabía que había olvidado que Alma pasaría a recogerla... Cuando llego ahí, pudo ver que Alma leía atentamente un periódico, no se pudo imaginar que había llamado tanto la atención de su amiga.  
  
Alma levanto la mirada pues oyó que la puerta se abría, vio a Candy y le dijo:  
  
Candy, mira!! (Dijo mostrándole el periódico) a ti te gusta el teatro, de seguro sabes quien es, dice que van a interpretar una obra fuera del estilo acostumbrado...(Candy tomo el periódico entre sus manos pues reconoció de inmediato al actor. Alma no vio en ningún momento la expresión de Candy, la cual era de asombro, duda y a la vez dolor)  
  
¿Pero? ¿Cómo? ¿Porqué?  
  
Bueno, ¿porqué no lo lees?, digo, es más fácil que leas a que yo te lo explique, pero bueno ahí...  
  
(Candy se concentró en el periódico y dejo de escuchar a Alma, a decir verdad, se concentró en la foto, no estaba leyendo ni poniendo atención, hasta que...  
  
Oye Candy... Candy... CANDY!!!!!!!!1  
  
Eh... ah, sí, sí..  
  
Candy, ¿me estas poniendo atención?  
  
Mmm, lo siento... ¿qué decías?  
  
Pienso que debemos ir a casa... ya es tarde  
  
Tienes razón... ya vámonos.... Por cierto...¿te molesta si me quedo con el periódico?  
  
No, ¿porqué? (en este momento iban saliendo ya del hospital)  
  
No, por nada... es que quiero leerlo con detenimiento, aquí dice que en dos semanas llegan a Chicago y 4 semanas después estarán aquí... y la verdad me gustaría saber exactamente que días "va" a estar en Los Angeles.  
  
Ya veo, pues si quieres podemos ir a ver la obra juntas...  
  
NO! (interrumpió Candy) No quiero ir a ver la obra, no quiero verlo (Esto último lo dijo más para sí misma que para Alma)  
  
¿Porqué no? Yo se que a ti te gusta el teatro, y además estamos hablando de un gran actor y...  
  
YA BASTA! Mejor déjalo así... y vámonos a casa (dijo Candy algo molesta, a Alma le sorprendió la actitud de su amiga y decidió no mover más el asunto... por ahora... el resto del camino transcurrió en absoluto silencio entre ellas dos... solo se oía el rumor proveniente de las calles)  
  
Pasaron los días y ninguna mencionaba nada del asunto, sin embargo, Alma no se iba a dar por vencida y consiguió dos boletos para la noche del estreno en Los Ángeles, eran boletos en lugares preferenciales además de sus respectivos pases para poder ver al elenco después de la función. 


End file.
